The Psychic and the Soldier
by XxCullenFeverxX
Summary: Before they were Cullen's, they were lost. They were never truly happy, until they found each other. This is the untold story of how Jasper and Alice found each other, and found love  and a family along with it.


Alice POV

Chapter 1: A Vision in the night

It was cold to human flesh, and dark to human eyes, but none of those things mattered anymore. I could see everything as clear as it would be during the day, but at night it was safer. I didn't have to worry about someone noticing my eyes, or worse still, the way my skin seemed to reflect blinding light into all directions when hit with sunlight. I was standing on the outskirts of the forest, the burning in my throat pulsing and licking flames along the inside of my neck. It had been almost twenty-eight years now since I had first felt those flames, since I had first felt the impulse to kill in order to satisfy my needs. Although I knew it would ease the pain in a way unmatched by any other substance, I couldn't bring myself to kill a helpless human. My life as a human was something I had no memories of, but it never bothered me. If it had been something worth remembering than I doubt I would have ended up in this state. Regardless, I knew that for every person there must be at least one person that cared, somewhere, even if they didn't know it yet themselves, someone would care.

As I stood there thinking through my reasoning for choosing the lifestyle I did, I was once again interrupted by another vision of _him_. I had had so many visions of him that it felt as if I had known him my entire life, which in some ways I guess you could say I had. His name was Jasper Whitlock, _Major_ Jasper Whitlock, and I knew he was the most beautiful man I would ever meat. He had golden hair that fell just above his collar, and sharp features that were always dead serious. As beautiful as he was, he was not in a good place. There were armies upon armies it seemed, of freshly bitten and nearly uncontrollable monsters that were always surrounding him as he trained them, for he was of the few who could control them. He was strong and the best fighter I'd seen, the best fighter I was sure existed, and as much as I wanted nothing more than to find him in person and rescue him from the tragedy that seemed to be his life, I knew that when the time was right I would know, and tonight was the night I knew.

One of the first clear visions I had ever had had been of Jasper, and for the past twenty-eight years, the visions of him have still been the clearest, but this one was exceptionally clear, as if the world seems to be telling me, _"go, go and save him"_, but in this vision there was nothing left to save him from. The usual army that surrounded him was nowhere in sight, and neither was the blacked-haired woman he called Maria. Just the thought of Maria made my skin crawl. She was Jasper's mate, but he wasn't truly happy, he couldn't see that she was using him because he was so gifted, and he didn't know that there was someone out there who would love him wholeheartedly without wanting anything but his love in return. I was that person, Maria was not.

As I watched him in my vision everything was different. He was at a diner, and no one accompanied him. He was alone, walking into the diner with a solemn look on his face and I wanted nothing more than to make it go away and see him smile, something he rarely did. That was all I could get out of the vision, but I knew where that dinner was at, I had known for a long time now, that was the place where we were destined to meet, and I knew that we would finally have the chance to do so.

As I came out of my vision I was ecstatic! I had always known that we were destined to meet someday, and that day was approaching rapidly, that day was tomorrow. The more I thought about it the less I wanted to finish out my hunt and the more I wanted to ditch it and go running into his arms, but I knew that if I were to expose myself to humans without a good hunt, I would slip up, and that would ruin everything.

**Okay, so I know it's not very much, but I will update really soon, I promise! Reviews are appreciated, I love hearing your opinions, and thanks so much for reading :) **


End file.
